


Until Dawn: YouTuber Edition

by Aestheticauthor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Until Dawn (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticauthor/pseuds/Aestheticauthor
Summary: An Until Dawn au where the characters are YouTubers.Featuring:Cryaotic as JoshCrabstickz as HannahCrankGameplays as BethKickThePj as SamPewdiepie as ChrisCutiepieMarzia as AshleyMarkiplier as MikeJacksepticeye as JessicaDanisnotonfire as EmilyAnd AmazingPhil as Matt





	1. Welcome!

Hi! So I normally try to make my stories as professional as possible but I felt like I needed to explain a few things before just throwing you guys right into this one. This is based off of the game Until Dawn. To be honest, the whole plot is going to be exactly the same. The only difference is that the characters will be YouTubers and you guys won't actually get to make any decisions because I will be making the decisions :P. Anyway, I listed the YouTubers in the description but I'm going to do it again.

Cryaotic (Cry) will be taking the part of Josh.

Crabstickz (Chris) will be taking the part of Hannah.

CrankGameplays (Ethan) will be taking the part of Beth.

KickThePj (Pj or Peej) will be taking the part of Sam.

Pewdiepie (Felix or Pewds) will be taking the part of Chris.

CutiepieMarzia (Marzia) will be taking the part of Ashley.

Markiplier (Mark) will be taking the part of Mike.

Jacksepticeye (Jack or Sean) will be taking the part of Jessica.

Danisnotonfire (Dan) will be taking the part of Emily.

And AmazingPhil (Phil) will be taking the part of Matt.

 

So the personalities of the characters will mostly be changed since I'll be trying to match the personality of the YouTuber more than the actual character and most of the relationships will be changed. Like Mark and Jack won't be together. Septiplier is not a thing in this people. Mark and Dan will have never been together. Felix and Marzia will actually be together from the beginning instead of just liking each other. And Dan and Jack won't be complete bitches. Cry, Chris, and Ethan will all be related though since that relationship kind of advances the story. Also some of the roles will be switched around just to match the personalities and relationships more.

Also I'm sorry if I ever forget something. I don't know the entire Until Dawn plot by heart so I'm just going off memory and Wikipedia.

And this is an au so don't expect the characters to know anything about YouTube since they're all fresh out of high school in this.

Alright that's all I have for now.


	2. Prologue

Ethan’s POV

I stood in the kitchen of our lodge. Snow falling from the sky and floating down onto the ground of Blackwood Mountain, my friends all upstairs having a good time, and my older brother, Cry, and his best friend Felix sitting behind me. Life couldn’t be better right now. I peered out the window, staring at the freshly fallen snow as I saw some movement come from behind a tree. This confused me since my parents told us that nobody else would be up on the mountain this weekend.  
“Hey Cry, did you see that?” I asked. “Dad said it would just be us this weekend.”  
I turned around to see Felix and Cry passed out at the kitchen island.

 

Pj’s POV

“Don’t you guys think this is a little cruel?” I asked as all my friends laughed.  
“Oh come on,” Jack started, “he deserves it.”  
“Come on,” I said, “he can’t help that he has a huge crush on Phil.”  
“Hey,” Jack said, “I’m just looking out for my man Dan.”  
“Just because Phil was class president, doesn’t mean he belongs to everyone, he belongs to me,” Dan said.  
Phil just smirked at Dan’s comment as the group began to walk away.  
I still thought the prank they were playing was way cruel. Chris didn’t deserve that at all. It’s not like you can choose who you have a crush on. I decided to be a good best friend and go look for him so I could warn him about what Jack and everyone were planning.  
“Chris!” I called, going upstairs.

 

Ethan’s POV

I walked over to where Cry was passed out. I grabbed the empty bottle next to him to see what he was drinking. I smirked when I saw it.  
“Once again, brother, you’ve out done us all,” I said, slightly shaking him.  
I then noticed a note on the other side of the kitchen island. I reached over to grab it.  
“Hey Chris, you looked so sexy in that shirt today. I bet you’d look even better out of it. Meet me in the guest room at 2am. - Phil”  
“God,” I said after reading it, “what has our native brother gotten himself into now?” I asked an unconsince Cry.

 

Jack’s POV

“Shh, he’s coming,” I whispered as Dan and I slipped under the bed.  
It was 2am and my plan was about to begin. Chris has a huge crush on Phil. Phil’s boyfriend, Dan being one of my closest friends, I had to stick up for him. Yeah, tricking someone and making them think their crush likes them is really mean and usually I’m against this kind of stuff, but I could allow it this one time. Besides, it’s just a prank.  
I wrote a note as Phil telling Chris to meet him in the guest room at 2am. Dan and I hid under the bed as Marzia and Mark hid in the closet and Phil stood, waiting for Chris. Mark was filming the whole thing. This was going to be great.  
I shhed everyone as Chris entered the room, holding a candle.  
“Phil,” Chris whispered, “it’s Chris.”  
“Hey Chris,” Phil said.  
Chris put the candle down on the dresser next to the door.  
“I got your note,” he said.  
“Nice,” Phil said, “well maybe we should start with a little making out first? See where things go from there?”  
Chris nodded as he reached to unbutton his shirt.  
“He’s taking his shirt off,” I whispered a little too loudly, laughing.  
“What?” Chris asked, stopping what he was doing.  
I had already given away our position so we all came out of our hiding places.  
“What is this?” Chris asked.  
“Chris,” Pj said, as he came through the door.  
“What’s going on?” Chris asked.  
“Chris, we’re sorry,” I said, laughing.  
“It was just a stupid prank,” Pj trailed off as Chris rushed out of the door.  
“You guys are jerks, you know that?” Pj asked.  
“Chris!” Pj called leaving the room and running after him.

 

Ethan’s POV

I saw more movement outside of the window as someone walked by. There was someone else out here. I was going to wake up Cry, but then I decided that would be totally useless. Even if he did wake up, he’d either be extremely hung over or still extremely drunk. So I abandoned Cry and ran out of the door to the main room.  
“Guys,” I called, “there’s someone outside.”  
I noticed everyone running to the front door and decided to follow them and find out what the hell was going on.

 

Pj’s POV

“Chris!” I called as we all stepped out onto the front deck.  
“What’s going on?” Ethan asked, pulling on his jacket and joining us on the deck. “Where is my brother going?”  
“He’s fine,” Mark insisted, “stupid guy just can’t take a joke.”  
“It was just a prank, Chris!” Dan called.  
“You jerks!” Ethan insulted, probably realizing what had happened and ran off to find Chris.  
“So,” Phil started, “do you think we should go after him?”  
“You know, I think you’re the last person he wants to see right now, Phil,” I spit.

 

Ethan’s POV

“Chris!” I called, running through the snowy woods.  
I can’t believe they would do that to my brother. I’m not sure what exactly they did but it couldn’t have been good if he ran off into the woods in the cold.  
I followed the footsteps in front of me, assuming they were Chris’s, and used my phone’s flashlight. As I was walking, I saw fire shoot out from the left of the woods.  
“Whoa,” I said out loud, “what?”  
Afterwards, I found Chris, sitting in the middle of the snow crying.  
“Chris!” I called.  
“Hello?” he asked as he looked up at me.  
“Chris, oh my God you must be freezing,” I said, realizing he was wearing nothing on the top but a black button up shirt.  
“Here,” I said, taking my coat off, “take my coat.”  
I would be fine without it since I was wearing a gray sweater underneath.  
“I’m stupid,” Chris said, taking my coat and putting it on. “I’m so dumb.”  
I was about to answer when I heard some roaring coming from the distance.  
“Chris?” I asked.  
“Ethan?” he asked.  
We reached for each other as we stared at where the noise came from.  
Then something started chasing us. We screamed as we started running. It chased us through a wooden archway as Chris tripped on the boards and fell.  
“Chris!” I called as I ran back to help him up.  
Once I had him up we started running again. As we began to run, I felt my phone fall out of my pocket, but that was the least of my worries right now.  
The thing chased as all the way to a cliffside.  
“Fuck,” I swore. We were trapped.  
“No!” I screamed, holding tightly onto Chris’s hand as the thing came closer to us.  
“Get away!” Chris screamed, like that was going to stop whatever this thing was.  
We stepped back more but apparently Chris didn’t have anymore ground left and he slipped off the cliff. Since I was holding his hand, I fell down too. To stop us from falling, I gripped tightly onto the ledge.  
“Hold on!” I screamed as I felt my grip on Chris start to slip. “Hold on!”  
A guy peered over the ledge at us. I couldn’t make out his face since it was covered up by goggles and a bandana. He reached his hand down for us to grab so he could help us up, but in order to grab his hand, I’d have to let go of Chris, and that was not something I was willing to do. So I let go of the ledge, hoping we’d survive the fall.  
Chris and I screamed as we fell. The fall was farther than I thought it was I guess. Suddenly I felt something hit my back. Hard. Then everything went black.


	3. Friendship

Ten Hours Until Dawn

Pj’s POV

“Today is the anniversary of the disappearance of Chris and Ethan Kendall,” the reporter in my earbuds said as I watched all of the trees pass by the window of the bus.  
“We send our best wishes to all of the Kendalls listening out there and to their son Cry,” the reporter said.  
I turned the report off. I couldn’t listen to it anymore. I instead switched over to the video Cry had sent us.  
“Hello, friends and fans,” video Cry greeted.  
“Alright, let’s try that again,” he came closer to the camera and zoomed in a bit.  
“Well, hello friends and fans,” he greeted again, “you have no idea how excited I am to have you all back this year for the annual Winter Getaway! But let’s just take a second to address the elephant in the room. I know you’re all worried about me because of what happened last year, but I think it’s a good thing that we’re coming back up here on the anniversary. And I know Chris and Ethan would be happy that we’re all still together and you know, thinking of them. So, let’s party like we’re fucking porn stars! Okay?”  
I turned the video off. I really hoped he was right. But something kept telling me that coming back up here was a bad idea.  
The bus arrived at Blackwood Pines and I got off.

I walked down the path, making my way to the cable car station. When I approached a gate, I noticed a note on it.  
“Gate’s busted, climb over! - Felix”  
“Really?” I asked.  
I grabbed onto the gate and tried to push it open but it wasn’t budging.  
“Oh Jesus, nevermind,” I said.  
I walked over to the stone wall and climbed over it. I stood up on the top and jumped down.  
As I continued walking a noticed a cute, little squirrel.  
“Hey little guy,” I said, holding my hand out to it to feed it.  
The squirrel approached me and I held as still as possible as it ate from my hand.  
“Bye buddy,” I said as the squirrel scurried off.  
I continued walking and I finally reached the cable car station, but Felix was nowhere to be seen. I did notice his backpack sitting on a bench in front of the station though.  
“Felix?” I asked. “Your bag’s here but where are you? You’re not in the bag are you?”  
Then I noticed vibrating coming from Felix’s bag. I peered into it to see the vibrating was coming from his phone. I decided to grab it and see what it was. I looked at his phone screen to see that it was a text from Marzia.  
“What do we have here?” I asked out loud.  
“Uh excuse me?” I jumped when I heard a voice come from behind me.  
I turned around to see Felix.  
“Felix,” I gasped, “you scared me.”

“Are you my secretary?” Felix asked sarcastically.  
“It was buzzing,” I defended, holding up Felix’s phone.  
“Okay cool,” Felix said, “well I can take it from here.” He reached out and grabbed his phone from me.  
“Hey,” he started, “so I found something kind of amazing.”  
“Like?” I asked.  
“It’s going to blow your mind,” he said.  
“And where is this thing?” I asked.  
“Right around here,” Felix answered as he led me around the side of the station.  
I followed him to the back of the cable car station to see a shooting range.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Pretty cool, right?” Felix asked.  
“Yeah,” I said sarcastically.  
“Come on, look at these beauties,” he said.  
“Beauties is not the word I’d use to describe it, why is this even here?” I asked.  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?” I asked.  
“Uh, have you met Cry’s dad?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” I answered.  
“He thinks he’s like Grizzly Adams or something,” Felix said.  
“Want to try?” he asked.  
“No thanks,” I said, “you go ahead.”  
“Alright,” Felix said, picking up the shotgun and pointing at a bottle, “here goes.”  
A gunshot went off and the bottle shattered. Felix shot another bottle. Then he shot a can. Then he shot another can.  
“Wow,” I said sarcastically, “nice shootin, Tex.”  
“Alright, I’m bad,” Felix said, dancing around with the shotgun, “I’m a badass.”  
“I’m going to go ahead and say it was a wild case of beginner's luck,” I replied.  
“I don’t think so girl,” he said.  
“I’m not a girl, Felix,” I said, laughing.  
Felix ignored my comment and went ahead and shot another bottle.  
“Well,” I began, “anybody and their brother could shoot a bottle that big that close.”

 

Felix’s POV

I really wasn’t appreciating Pj’s flack. I was going to impress him. I watched as a squirrel climbed onto one of the barrels and started eating nuts. I could shoot him but Pj really likes animals and I feel like that wouldn’t impress him. So I aimed at another can. The can bounced back and onto the ground as a gunshot went off.  
“Nice shot,” Pj said, and it sounded genuine this time.  
“Your ass just got saaaacked!” I exclaimed.  
Pj groaned.  
I went to shoot the gun again before Pj stopped me.  
“Hey sharpshooter,” Pj started, “our ride is coming.”  
“But I’m just getting the hang of this,” I complained.  
“Come on, Felix, the cable car,” he said.  
“Fine,” I said.  
I put the shotgun down and followed Pj to the front the cable car station.  
“It is definitely weird being back up here after a whole year,” I commented.  
“Yeah, I swear the moment I got here it all just came flooding back,” Pj sighed.   
“A year goes by fast,” I said.  
“It must be really hard on Cry,” he said.  
“I don’t know how he keeps it together I mean, I’d be a wreck,” I stuttered.  
We reached the front of the cable car station and Pj reached out to grab the door handle. He tried to push the door open but it wouldn’t budge.  
“That’s weird,” Pj said, “the door’s locked.”  
“Cry wanted us to keep it locked,” I answered, “to keep people out.”  
“What people?” he asked.  
“I don’t know,” I answered, “he said they found people sleeping in the station one time.”  
“That’s creepy,” Pj said.  
I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Pj noticed the cable car in front of us as we stepped inside.  
“I thought the cable car was closer,” Pj groaned.  
“I guess we have to wait,” I replied.  
Soon the cable car reaches the station.  
“You coming?” Pj asked, getting into the cable car and sitting down.  
“Well I was going to stay and catch some z's but I guess I’ll come,” I joked.  
I got into the cable car and sat down next to Pj.  
“I really hope this was the right thing to do,” Pj said.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Coming back up here on the anniversary,” Pj answered. “I mean Cry seemed really pumped about us all doing something.”  
“Yeah he definitely did,” I said, “I haven’t seen him so excited about something in forever.”  
“Good,” Pj replied, “it’s hard to tell with him.”  
“This was definitely a good idea,” I said.  
“I hope everyone else feels the same,” he said.  
“We’re all here, aren’t we?” I asked.  
“Thanks, bro!” Pj said, lightly punching my arm, “good talk.”  
“You know what,” I started, “let’s just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip.”  
“You’re right,” he said.  
“You know how Cry and I met?” I asked.  
“No,” Pj answered.  
“Okay,” I started, “third grade. Cry sat in the back of the room and I sat in the front, we didn’t even know each other existed. But the kid sitting next to Cry started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him, so the teacher made him move to the front, where I was sitting.”  
“So?” Pj asked.  
“So I got moved to the back and next to Cry! That’s how we met and became friends to this day.”  
“A match made in heaven,” Pj replied sarcastically.  
“If it weren’t for the fact that Amy Nelson hit puberty like three years early and on that day decided to wear a low cut shirt that showed off her training bra. I mean who knows? You could be riding in this cable car alone, or talking to some other person entirely. Boom, Butterfly Effect.”

 

Jack’s POV

I sat on a bench in front of the cable car station, waiting for any of my friends, specifically my best friend.

I heard the cable car enter the station and stood up off the bench.  
“New people,” I said, excitedly, “time to meet and greet.”  
I walked towards the cable car station door before I heard a loud thud.  
“What the hell?!” I yelled.  
“Jack! Hey!” Felix yelled from inside the station.  
“Sean! Over here!” Pj called.  
“Are you guys having a really weird stroke or something?” I asked, laughing.  
“We’re stuck in here,” Felix answered.  
“Can you let us out?” Pj asked.  
I pushed the green button right next to the door to let them out. The door opened and Pj and Felix step out.  
“Jesus Christ, I thought we were goners,” Felix joked, “another ten minutes in there and I would’ve chewed off my own leg.”  
“Sick, Felix,” Pj groaned.  
“Hey, I got a lot of meat on my bones,” Felix defended, “this is all muscle, baby.”  
“Right, okay,” Pj replied, sarcastically.  
“Alright, alright, alright, let’s just head up to the lodge already,” Felix said, “getting tired of all this nature and shit.”  
“You guys go ahead,” I said, “I’m going to wait around here for a bit and see who else is coming.”  
“Alright, well catch you later,” Felix said, “Pj?”  
“Did you see this view? I mean holy cow,” Pj exclaimed, “sometimes I forget to stop and just take it all in.”

 

Phil’s POV

I held the gate open for Dan as we arrived on the grounds of the Kendall’s lodge.  
“Why couldn’t they have just built the lodge right where the cable car ends?” Dan complained.

“I don’t think it would’ve been as pretty that way,” I replied.

“I don’t need a pretty view when I already have you,” Dan smirked.  
Dan began to shiver as we started walking towards the lodge.  
“I’m getting the chills,” Dan said.  
“We’re almost there,” I reassured.  
“No I mean, it’s kind of creepy up here,” he said.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” I replied.  
“It’s going to be weird seeing everyone up here again,” he trailed off.  
“Well, it’s definitely not going to feel like a normal party. What do you think-”  
I was interrupted by someone jumping out in front of us.  
“Dude!” I yelled.  
“Jesus!” Dan screamed.  
Mark started to laugh.

“You guys,” Mark said, laughing.  
“Mark, you complete asshole!” Dan exclaimed, holding his hand to his heart.  
“You really should of seen your faces right there,” Mark laughed.  
“Dude, I almost just smacked you,” I said, also laughing.  
“Come on guys,” Mark said, “we’re up in the woods, it’s spooky, come on, let’s get in the spirit of things!”  
“The spirit of things?” Dan asked, laughing.  
“Yeah!” Mark exclaimed.  
“The spirit of things!” I exclaimed, “Yas!”  
“See,” Mark said to Dan, “Phil gets it.”  
“So are you guys going to make out now or what?” Dan asked.  
“Oh my God, totally. We’re so going to make out!” Mark joked. “Okay, seriously, I’m going to go check on the cable car to see if Sean’s made it yet.”  
Mark started walking past us down the path to the cable car station.  
“See ya, man,” Dan said.  
“See ya!” Mark exclaimed, putting his arms up.  
Dan and I continued walking down the path when I noticed something to our right.  
“Hey Dan,” I said.  
“Yeah?” he responded.  
“Is that Marzia?” I asked, gestured to our right.  
“Looks like it,” Dan replied.  
Marzia was up in a gazebo looking through a telescope.  
“We should go say hi to her,” I said.  
“Well you can do that, but I’m cold so I’m going to go up to the lodge,” Dan said.  
“Are you sure?” I asked.  
“Positive,” he answered.  
“Okay,” I said.

 

Marzia’s POV

I looked through the binoculars only to find nothing. There was literally nothing good to see through these damn things. I started zooming out as someone’s eyes popped out in front of the lenses.  
“Oh God!” I screamed.  
“Sorry about that, Marzia,” Phil apoligzed, laughing. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Jesus Christ, Phil,” I exclaimed.  
“Well, I did kind of mean to scare you,” Phil trailed off.  
“Oh my God, oh my God,” I complained, pushing him.  
“I’m really sorry, Marzia, damn,” he laughed.  
“It’s okay,” I said, “it’s fine.”  
“What are you looking at?” Phil asked. “Anything juicy?”  
“Nope,” I answered, “literally nothing.”  
“Really?” he asked, disappointed.  
“Yeah, really,” I answered.  
Phil stepped forward and looked through the binoculars.  
“Damn,” he said, after looking around for a bit.  
“Told you,” I said.

 

Jack’s POV

I was sitting on the exact same bench again, just waiting for my best friend. I picked up my phone and looked at it briefly before a fucking snowball came flying towards me and hit the wall next to me. I jumped when it did and dropped my phone.  
“Oh you did not just do that,” I said, knowing exactly who threw it.  
“Put your hands where I can see them. We’ve got you surrounded,” Mark joked, picking up another snowball.   
“Oh, do you now?” I asked, putting my hands up.  
“Well, yeah, of course we do- Hey!”  
Mark stopped what he was saying when I grabbed a snowball and ran to hide behind a bench. I threw the snowball I was holding at Mark and I hit him square in the face.  
“Oh!” Mark yelled.  
I just laughed in response.  
“Great,” Mark said. “You’re going to pay, you know that?”  
“Where are you hiding, Jackieboy?” Mark asked.  
I picked up another snowball and chucked it in his direction.  
“Whoa!” Mark yelped, falling backwards a bit.  
“Bull’s eye!” I taunted.  
“Hey!” he yelled.  
He threw another snowball at me but I dodged it easily.  
“Oh snap!” I yelled.  
A bird flew onto a rock near where Mark was hiding as I formed another snowball.  
“Hey Markimoo!” I called.  
I threw the snowball at Mark and hit him once again.  
“Boom shakka-lakka!” I yelled.  
“Okay, I’ll give you that one,” Mark said.  
I noticed the bird fly from the rock to a picnic table.  
“You can’t hide from me, Mark,” I said.  
I had a chance to throw another snowball at Mark but decided not to. The bird was in my line of fire and I didn’t want to hit it. The bird flew away and I threw my snowball at Mark.  
“That’s right!” I called.  
“I’m going to find you, Sean!” Mark called back.  
I started to run when Mark jumped at me and tackled me to the ground.  
“I got you!” Mark exclaimed. “It’s done. Done city.”  
“I just want to point out how gay this is,” I said, realizing Mark was on top of me.  
“This is very gay, yes,” Mark replied. “What do you think our ship name would be?”  
“Probably something stupid like Septiplier,” I answered.  
“Septiplier?” he asked. “Where the hell did you get that?”  
“I don’t know,” I answered, laughing, “just the first thing that popped into my head.”  
“That’s not even close to a mashup of Jack and Mark or Sean and Mark,” Mark pointed out.  
“I know that!” I exclaimed. “I’m not stupid.”  
We stayed quiet for awhile, sitting in the awkward silence while Mark was still on top of me.  
“We should get up now before we get gay boners or something,” I said, breaking the silence.  
“Good idea,” Mark said, standing up and putting out a hand to help me up.  
I grabbed his hand and stood up.  
“Let’s get up to the lodge, shall we?” he suggested.  
“Yeah, let’s do that,” I answered.


End file.
